politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Donald Trump
Donald Trump (14 juin 1946 - ...) est un homme d'affaires américain. Il est le fils de Fred Trump, millionnaire new-yorkais de l'immobilier qui fonda The Trump Organization en 1923, où Donald Trump est entré en 1968 et en est devenu le président en 1971, faisant de lui un héritier et non un self-made man. Il en aussi à la tête de Trump Entertainment Resorts, qu'il a lui-même fondé et qui possède l'hôtel-casino Trump Taj Mahal. Cette figure majeure de l'immobilier l'est également dans le divertissement télévisuel, grâce à son émission The Apprentice qu'il anime de 2004 à 2015 et qui lui fait gagner une célébrité publique considérable. Il est également l'auteur de plusieurs livres. Politiquement engagé, il a d'abord soutenu le Parti démocrate avant d'opter pour le Parti républicain en 1987. Il s'en est éloigné un temps pour lui préférer le Parti réformiste (1999-2001) et le Parti démocrate (2001-2009), avant de revenir en 2012. Il se présente à l'élection présidentielle en 2016, après une première tentative en 2000, et se hisse rapidement en tête de sondages de la primaire à l'investiture du Parti républicain. Son indépendance financière et ses déclarations tonitruantes en font une personnalité polarisante de la campagne, entre soutient populaire et hostilité élitiste, y compris au sein du Parti républicain, mais conserve une grande attention médiatique nationale et internationale. Il crée ainsi « phénomène sans précédent dans l'histoire politique moderne des États-Unis », impressionnant par sa capacité à déjouer tous les pronostics successifs lui accordant peu d'intérêt, dont l'impact sur la vie politique américaine dans les décénnies à venir promet d'être important compte-tenu de son ampleurSteele : «Trump a un instinct phénoménal de ce que les gens veulent entendre»Trump peut-il gagner ?Trump, l'avalanche qui emporte le parti républicain. Biographie Famille Donald John Trump est né le 14 juin 1946 dans le Queens, un des cinq quartiers de la ville de New York. La famille Trump tire des origines allemandes du grand-père de Donald, Friedrich Trumpf, qui a immigré aux États-Unis en 1885 et a changé son nom en Frederick Trump. C’est lui qui a fait affaire dans les hôtels et les restaurants, grâce à la ruée vers l’or, avant que sa femme Elizabeth et son fils Fred reprennent les affaires dans la « Elizabeth Trump & Son » après sa mort. Fred Trump (1905-1999), père de Donald, a rencontré Mary Anne MacLeod (1912-2000), d’origine écossaise, lorsque cette dernière a voyagé aux États-Unis à 18 ans en 1930, puis les deux se sont mariés en 1936 et se sont installés dans le Queens. Si c’est le grand-père de Donald qui a commencé l’entreprise familiale, c’est son père qui en a fait un géant de l’immobilier new-yorkais et a donc accumulé la fortune familiale transmise à son fils. Le couple de Fred et de Mary a eu cinq enfants dont Donald est le quatrième : Maryanne en 1937, Fred Junior en 1938, Elizabeth en 1942, Donald en 1946 et Robert en 1948. Fred Junior est mort en 1981 d’alcoolisme. Donald Trump n’a pas toujours su qu’il avait des origines allemandes et a cru qu’elles étaient suédoises, apparemment parce que son père l’a dissimulé en raison de l’ascension du nazisme en Allemagne qui rendait les Allemands mal vus. Éducation La famille vit dans une maison néo-Tudor dans le Queens. Donald Trump est d’abord élève à The Kew-Forest School, où il participe à un conseil exécutif, mais des problèmes liés à son comportement le font quitter l’endroit à 13 ans et son père l’inscrit à l’académie militaire de New York afin de canaliser son énergie. Décrit par son père comme « un camarade assez dure lorsqu’il était petit », il termine huitième gradé et atteint le garde de capitaine dans sa dernière année. Ce passage à l’académie militaire a eu une influence certaine sur lui. Il intègre ensuite l’université de Fordham pendant deux ans puis celle de Pennsylvanie lorsque le département d’affaire de cette dernière offre de rares études d’immobilier et en ressort diplômé en 1968 avec baccalauréat en économie. Dans le même temps que ses études, il a travaillé dans l’entreprise familiale qui s’appelle encore la Elizabeth Trump & Son. Dispense de service militaire Né en 1946, son nom aurait dû figurer dans la loterie de 1969 qui choisit les hommes nés entre 1944 et 1950 devant partir pour la guerre du Vietnam mais, alors qu’il fut jugé apte au service en 1966, il a reçu une dispense médicale en même temps que son diplôme en 1968, un an avant la loterie. Il a attribué cette dispense à une épine cananéenne à ses deux pieds dans une biographie en 2015, avant de dire à des journalistes la même année qu’il ne se souvenait plus de quel pied il s’agissait pour finalement dire qu’il s’agissait des deux le même jour. Carrière dans les affaires Les premières opérations (1968-1975) Donald Trump affirme posséder une fortune de 200 000 dollars lorsqu’il obtient son diplôme en 1968 (l’équivalent de 1 021 000 dollars actuellement). Il subit un échec à 23 ans lorsqu’il tente une incursion dans l’industrie du spectacle en investissant 70 000 dollars pour devenir le coproducteur de la comédie « Paris Is Out ! » à Broadway en 1970. Sa carrière dans l’immobilier commence dans l’entreprise familiale, Elizabeth Trump & Son, spécialisée dans le logement de location des classes moyennes pour les quartiers de New York (Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island). Il avait pour projet, lorsqu’il était étudiant, de revitaliser le complexe forclos de Swifton Village qu’avait acheté son père à Cincinnati (Ohio) en 1962 pour 5,7 millions de dollars. Le père et le fils parviennent à augmenter de 34% à 100% le taux d’occupation de ce complexe de 1 200 unités grâce à un investissement de 500 000 dollars. Le Swifton Village est vendu pour 6,75 millions de dollars par la Trump Organization en 1972. En 1971, Donald Trump déménage à Manhattan pour s’investir dans de plus grands projets de construction et utilise un design architectural attractif pour obtenir la reconnaissance du public. Son premier accès à la notoriété date de 1973 quand le département de la Justice l’accuse d’avoir violé le Fair Housing Act sur 39 bâtiments. Des contre-poursuites sont engagées par l’avocat Roy Cohn mais sans succès, alors Donald Trump rembourse les charges en 1975 mais refuse de se reconnaître coupable pour autant, se disant satisfait que l’accord ne « contraigne pas la Trump Organization à accepter les personnes sur la base de leur confort de locataires à moins qu’ils ne soient autant qualifiés que n’importe quel autre locataire ». Des années plus tard, l’entreprise se trouve a nouveaux au tribunal pour la violation de la même loi mais Donald Trump nie les accusations et rien n’inique qu’il ait été déclaré coupableDonald Trump - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Les changements à Manhattan (1975-1988) Donald Trump a une option pour acheter et développer la compagnie de chemins de fer Penn Central alors en banqueroute, incluant le rail de la 60th Street sur le fleuve Hudson et le terrain autour la gare Grand Central Terminal, qu’il achète pour 60 millions de dollars. Ensuite, grâce à un taux d’abattement sur 40% obtenu du gouvernement new-yorkais, il reconstruit et modernise le Commodore Hotel en faillite pour en faire l’actuel Grand Hyatt et transforme alors la Elizabeth Trump & Son en The Trump Organization. La ville de New York accepte sa proposition de faire de la gare Penn Central située 30th Street à Manhattan un site pour accueillir le futur centre de conférence Jacob K. Javits. En revanche, elle déboute sa proposition de compléter le projet de 110 millions de dollars et lui offre les frais de courtier pour la vente de la propriété. En 1986, alors que traînent les réparations de la patinoire Wollman Rink dans Central Park, commencées en 1980 par un maître d’œuvre sans lien avec Donald Trump pour une durée attendue de deux ans et demi, le promoteur immobilier reprend en main le chantier sans que la ville n’ait a payer quoi que ce soit et termine les travaux en trois mois pour la somme de 1,95 millions de dollars, une somme inférieure de 750 000 dollars au budget initialDonald Trump - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Atlantic City : ruine et résurgence (1988-1999) En 1988, il fait l’acquisition du casino Taj Mahal d’Atlantic City (New Jersey) grâce à une transaction faite avec l’animateur Merv Griffin et Resorts International. Mais il est incapable de rembourser les prêts conséquents qu’il a contractés et qui sont l’essentiel de l’achat, ce qui le conduit à réaliser de nouveaux prêts et à repousser les paiements d’intérêt, ce qui a pour conséquence d’augmenter la dette du casino et de le conduire à la banqueroute en 1991. Les banques et les détenteurs d’obligation, qui craignent des pertes potentielles de centaines de millions de dollars, choisissent de restructurer la dette. Le Taj Mahal sort de sa faillite le 5 octobre 1991 après que Donald Trump ait cédé la moitié de ses droits de propriété aux détenteurs d’obligations qui ont conssentis à baisser les intérêts et à étendre le délai de paiement de la dette. Il doit aussi vendre son avion Trump Shuttle et son méga-yatch le Trump Princess. Il se sort de cette mauvaise passe à la fin des années 1990, surtout lorsqu’il touche la part d’héritage de son père mort en 1999, lequel a divisé sa fortune estimée à 250-300 millions de dollars entre ses quatre enfants. En 2014, Donald Trump ne possède que 10% de la Trump Intertainments Resorts, laquelle possède le casino Taj Mahal et le Trump Plaza Hotel and Casino situés tous les deux à Atlantic City. Cette-même année, la Resorts entre dans les règles du chapitre 11 sur la loi des faillites aux États-Unis et doit vendre le Trump Plaza indéfiniment. Le milliardaire Carl Icahn rachète la compagnie et donc le casino mais il laisse le nom de Trump sur les édifices même si le promoteur immobilier ne les possède plusDonald Trump - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Situation récente (1999-2015) En 2001, Donald Trump achève la Trump Wrold Tower, tour résidentielle de 72 étages située en face du quartier des Nations Unies. Il commence aussi la construction de la Trump Place, grand complexe de plusieurs tours et bâtiments le long du fleuve Hudson. Il possède par ailleurs un espace commercial avec la Trump International Hotel and Tower, tour de 44 étages aux usages multiples (hôtels, condominium) à Colombus Circle, et des parts de bâtiments importants à Manhattan. Lors d’une conférence de presse en juillet 2015, son directeur de campagne affirme que les revenus de Donald Trump pour l’année 2014 s’élèvent à 362 millions de dollars, « ce qui n’inclut pas les dividendes, les intérêts, les gains du capital, les rentes et les royalties ». Pourtant, des documents pour l’année 2015 révèlent un surplus de 611 millions. Le magazine Fortune estime que la somme avancée par le directeur de campagne n’est pas celle du revenu mais du revenu net, qui ne prend pas en compte les salaires, les paiements d’intérêt sur la dette extérieure et les dépenses liées à d’autres affaires. Il estime aussi que le vrai revenu serait plutôt le tiers du chiffre avancé. Des données publiques établissent qu’il a bénéficié d’un rabattement d’impôt de 302 dollars en 2013 et pour deux autres années ayant suivies, un système qui s’applique aux couples gagnant moins de 500 000 euros par an. Le directeur de campagne parle d’une « erreur » et Donald Trump refuse de publier ses fiches d’impôt avant la fin d’un contrôle fiscal en cours. Une analyse des prouesses de Donald Trump par The Economist en 2016 parle de performances médiocres, faîtes de réussites et d’échec, pour un bilan global difficile à compter dans la mesure où toutes les données ne sont pas publiques. L’étude ne commence qu’en 1985 car les actions précédentes ont pu bénéficier de l’héritage du père. The Washington Post parle d’ « un mélange de fanfaronnades, d’échec en affaire et de vrais succès »Donald Trump - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Commercialisation de son nom Donald Trump a fait bénéficier de son nom et de son image à de nombreux projets immobilier pour qu’ils se développent. Ces propriétés ne lui appartiennent pas pour autant. Cela inclut deux projets en Floride actuellement saisis. Le propriétaire turc des Trump Towers à Istanbul, qui paye Donald Trump pour l’usage de son nom, a fait savoir qu’il explorait des voies légales pour dissocier la propriété du nom après l’appel du candidat présidentiel à la fermeture des Etats-Unis aux musulmans. Donald Trump a aussi licencié son nom pour la Trump Bay Street, un projet de luxe dans Jersey City que possède son beau-fils Jared Kushner. Ce projet de 200 millions de dollars en compte 50 venus de personnalités chinoises qui peuvent espérer obtenir un droit de résidence permanente pour eux et leurs familles aux États-Unis au bout de deux ans. Un porte-parole a clarifié la situation en expliquant que le partenariat avec Donald Trump ne concerne que la licence du nom et pas le financement des bâtimentsDonald Trump - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Carrière dans le divertissement The Apprentice (2003-2015) En 2003, Donald Trump devient le producteur exécutif et l’animateur de The Apprentice, émission de téléréalité de NBC lors de laquelle plusieurs candidats sont en compétition pour obtenir un poste de management dans une des entreprises commerciales du milliardaire. Les concurrents sont successivement éliminés et l’apprennent lorsque Donald Trump leur signifie « Vous êtes virés » (« You’re fired »), une phrase-choc devenue si populaire qu’il l’a déposée en 2004. D’abord payé 50 000 dollars par épisode la première année, soit près de 700 000 dollars pour la première saison, le succès rencontré lui permet d’être ensuite payé un million de dollars par épisode. Sans que la chaine ne l’aie confirmé, le directeur de campagne affirme que les quatorze saisons lui ont permit de gagner 213 606 575 dollars. Sa contribution à l’émission lui a aussi permit de recevoir une étoile à son nom sur l’Avenue des Célébrités de Hollywood en 2007. En 2007-2008, la formule de l’émission est revisitée avec l’aide du producteur britannique Mark Burnett et devient The Celebrity Apprentice. Des personnalités publiques connues sont en compétition pour remporter de l’argent à des organismes de charité. Donald Trump en est autant le coproducteur (avec Burnett) que l’animateur principal. Le 16 février 2015, NBC annonce le renouvellement de l’émission puis Donald Trump fait savoir onze jours plus tard qu’il ne s’est pas encore décidé à signer en raison d’une possible candidature présidentielle. Le 29 juillet, après les polémiques suscitées par sa campagne débutée le mois dernier, la chaine fait savoir par communiqué qu’elle cesse de travailler avec lui « En raison des propos négatifs récents émis par Donald Trump à l’égard des immigrés, NBC Universal met un terme à sa collaboration avec M. Trump »Donald Trump - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Catch (1991-2013) Donald Trump est réputé amateur de la World Wrestling Entertainment et est proche de son propriétaire, Vince McMahon. Il a accueillit deux événements de WrestleMania au Trump Plaza et a participé à plusieurs de ses spectacles. En 1991, son casino d’Atlantic City a accueillit la compétition de WBF, filiale de la WWE. Lors du WrestleMania 23, consacré à « l’affrontement des milliardaire », il participe en s’opposant à Vince McMahon. Le joueur du premier est Bobby Lashley et celui du second est Umaga. Lashley l’emportant, Vince McMahon doit se prêter à la punition prévue pour le perdant et se laisser raser le crâne par Donald Trump et Bobby Lashley. Le 15 juin 2009, cherchant à dissimuler leur accord secret, Vince McMahon annonce qu’il a revendu le jeu à Donald Trump. Une semaine après, McMahon le rachète le double de son prix. En 2013, il est intronisé au WWE Hall of Fame à Madison Square Garden pour sa contribution à la promotion du jeuDonald Trump - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Mannequinat (1999-...) En 1999, Donald Trump fonde une boîte de modèles, la Trump Model Management, active dans le quartier SoHO de New York. Cette compagnie et la Trump Management Group LLC ont attiré aux États-Unis 250 modèles étrangers depuis 2000. Sa réputation est estimée. En 2014, la présidente de la Trump Model Management, Corrine Nicolas, est poursuivie avec d’autres managers de l’entreprise par un ancien modèle, Alexia Palmer, qui les accuse de racket, violation de contrat, fraude par mail et d’atteinte aux lois portant sur les salaires des immigrés mais la plainte est rejetée par la cour fédérale en mars 2016Donald Trump - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Carrière dans la politique avant 2015 Engagement politique L'appartenance politique de Donald Trump avant l'année 1987 est inconnue. On ignore s'il s'est engagé et, si oui, au profit de quel camp. Il s'inscrit sur les listes républicaines à partir de 1987 et soutient ouvertement Ronald Reagan. Puis il s'engage dans le Parti réformiste à partir de 1999 et mène une campagne exploratoire en 2000 pour son compte et se trouve crédité de 7% d'intentions de vote mais il ne gagne que deux États aux primaires (Californie et Michigan) et se retire rapidement, expliquant ne pas pouvoir accepté de côtoyer des personnalités telles que David Duke, Pat Buchanan et Lenora Fulani, et rejoint alors les démocrates en 2001. Cette implication cesse en 2009 lorsqu'il se retire purement et simplement de la politique. C'est en avril 2012 qu'il revient chez les républicains. En 2013, il prend la parole devant la célèbre Conservative Political Action Conference (CPAC). Ses soutiens dans la vie politique récente des États-Unis sont variés sans être contradictoires. Il estime ainsi que Bill Clinton fut un grand président et affirme en 2008 que son épouse pourrait en être une également. Cet intime du couple a fait don de 100 000 à 250 000 dollars à leur fondation tandis qu'ils ont assisté à son mariage avec Melania en 2005. A son retour côté républicain en 2012, il se prononce en faveur du candidat Mitt Romney à la demande de celui-ci indiquera t'il plus tard. Ses dons aux campagnes politiques ont été variées dans les deux camps puisqu'un classement de ses dix plus grandes donations établit en 2011 comporte six démocrates et quatre républicains. Après cette date, ses dons sont surtout tournés vers le Parti républicain. Mis en cause pour cette versatilité financière pendant la campagne de 2015-2016, utilisée comme argument par ses adversaires républicains de la primaire, il se défend en affirmant avoir agit en tant qu'homme d'affaire guidé par des intérêts. Tentatives de candidatures Plusieurs rumeurs ont circulé sur des tentatives de candidatures qui lui ont été prêtées, souvent propagées et entretenues par lui-même. Ainsi aurait-il cherché à être candidat aux élections présidentielles de 1988, 2004 et 2012. Les sondages testés en 2012 lui donnèrent aux alentours de 17% d'intentions de vote dans les primaires républicaines. Le gouvernorat de l'État de New York l'aurait intéressé en 2006 et en 2014. L'idée de partager un ticket avec George H. W. Bush en 1988 aurait sérieusement envisagé avant que le choix du vice-président ne se porte sur Dan Quayle. Prises de position Sur le fond, sans expliciter sa pensée, il s'est exprimé sur plusieurs sujets, dénonçant la pensée dominante des médias et la véracité du changement climatique. C'est lui qui est à l'origine d'une importante controverse autour de la citoyenneté et donc de l'éligibilité de Barack Obama, une rumeur persistante bien que démentie. Candidature présidentielle de 2016 Une campagne atypique C'est dans sa Trump Tower de la cinquième avenue de New York, le 15 juin 2015, que Donald Trump annonce en meeting sa candidature à l'élection présidentielle de 2016. Précédé d'une réputation de conservateur aux opinions tranchés et au langage cru, il prononce un discours alarmiste quant à l'état du pays, en proie à de nombreux problèmes et dirigé par une classe politique vendue aux intérêts particuliers via le système de financement des campagnes. Il met en avant sa fortune personnelle et donc son intégrité, avec une fortune qu'il chiffre ce jour-là à dix milliards de dollars. Considérant que "le rêve américain est mort", il s'engage à "rendre sa grandeur à l'Amérique" et cible deux problèmes fondamentaux selon lui : l'immigration mexicaine et l'émergence économique de la Chine. C'est dans ce discours que naît la première polémique de la campagne, lorsqu'il assimile les immigrés mexicains à des criminels, des dealers et des violeurs. Il promet donc la construction d'un grand mur, au sens physique du terme, à la frontière sud du pays, qui permettra de bloquer l'immigration illégale. Il fait aussi de la lutte contre le chômage un de ses sujets phare, promettant d'être "le plus grand président pourvoyeur d'emplois que Dieu ait jamais créé"Donald Trump candidat à la présidence américaine. Lorsqu'il démarre cette campagne, les observateurs politiques ne lui prêtent que très peu de chance de réussir. Pourtant, dès le mois de juillet, il commence à grimper rapidement dans les sondages jusqu'à prendre la tête des intentions de vote pour la primaire du Parti républicain, se stabilisant à la première place sans jamais déchoir. Les observateurs parient alors sur un succès court et attribuent cette envolée au langage du milliardaire, considéré comme un exutoire, mais ne lui accordent aucune crédibilité pour une stature d'État. Il est au cœur de polémiques récurrentes dans la campagne, sur des sujets souvent sensibles tels que l'immigration, le progressisme, le conspirationnisme et l'honneur. Par exemple, il dénie la qualité de héros de guerre qui a jusque-là toujours été attribuée à John McCain, car ce dernier a été fait prisonnier dans la guerre du Vietnam. Il crée alors un phénomène nouveau aux États-Unis, du moins par son ampleur, qu'est le populisme, jusqu'ici connu en EuropePourquoi les journalistes se sont plantés sur Donald TrumpBeyond Schadenfreude, the Spectacular Pundit Failure on Trump Is Worth Remembering. Sa candidature est évaluée à quatre milliards de dollar par Forbes, un sujet sur lequel Donald Trump se sent très libre puisque sa richesse lui évite d'avoir recours à des donateurs et donc de se présenter comme incorruptible face à une classe politique qu'il juge discréditée. Il est le candidat le moins dépensier de la campagne, la mise en valeur de ses polémiques récurrentes l'ayant rendu omniprésent dans cette campagne, mais il se lance tout de même dans de coûteuses publicités au mois de décembre 2015. Le financement de sa campagne provient à 66% de sa fortune personnelle, à 25% de petites contributions individuelles et à 8% de grosses contributions individuelles5 chiffres qui résument la toute-puissance financière de Donald TrumpTransgressif, Donald Trump demeure en tête des sondagesCourse à la Maison-Blanche : la gaffe de trop pour Donald Trump ?Présidentielle américaine: champion des sondages, Donald Trump fait le show à DallasPrimaires américaines : Trump lance une grande offensive de spots télévisésCandidate Summary, 2016 Cycle. Méfiant à l'égard des journalistes, il fait huer les caméras dans ses meetings. Ni lui ni son équipe ne sont accessibles aux journalistes. Pour les dissuader de venir, il annonce ses dates de déplacement à la dernière minute. Les journalistes sont parfois interdits ou bien refoulés en fond de salle. Il est en revanche très populaire sur les réseaux sociaux avec 6,6 millions de groupies sur Twitter (5,6 millions pour Hillary Clinton) et 6 millions sur Facebook (2,5 millions pour Hillary Clinton). Son slogan de campagne "Make America Great Again" génère 214 résultats de recherche sur Google et seulement 156 pour celui de son adversaire démocrate. Il parvient ainsi a organiser ce suivi de façon parcimonieuse puisqu'il dépense bien moins que l'ancienne Première dame. Il n'est que le sixième candidat en terme de dotations et le huitième pour les dépenses publicitaires, donc derrière les autres candidats au succès pourtant moindreDonald Trump, l'homme qui fascine et fait peurEnquête Exclusive Donald Trump : le milliardaire qui voulait être président - 28/02/2016 (à 20min00)Comment Donald Trump triomphe sur Twitter, Facebook et Instagram. Un phénomène politique Lors du débat organisé sur Fox News le 6 août, il n'écarte pas l'idée d'une candidature indépendante s'il n'obtient pas l'investiture républicaine, puis provoque une vive polémique par ses déclarations au sujet de son sexisme face à la journaliste Megyn Kelly, qu'il accuse d'avoir posé des questions musclées au motif qu'elle devait avoir ses règles, et monopolise l'attention dans les jours suivants sans qu'il n'en subisse de conséquence dans les sondages. Il s'est d'ailleurs attribué les bonnes audiences du débat, 24 millions de téléspectateurs, soit huit fois plus qu'au dernier débat républicain pour la présidentielle de 2012, et le meilleur score de l'Histoire du câble aux États-Unis, événements sportifs mis à part, battant ainsi le dernier record de 11,8 millions de téléspectateurs pour la réélection de Barack Obama5 chiffres qui résument la toute-puissance financière de Donald TrumpTransgressif, Donald Trump demeure en tête des sondagesCourse à la Maison-Blanche : la gaffe de trop pour Donald Trump ?. Il n'est pas atteint par la polémique dans les sondages et affiche même un score plus élevé encore qu'avantEtats-Unis: Donald Trump monte, Hillary Clinton peine. Le deuxième débat, le 16 septembre, est un record d'audience pour CNN avec 22,9 millions de téléspectateurs, battant les 16,3 millions obtenus en 1993. L'effet Trump n'est pas considéré comme étranger à cette prouesseAudiences records pour le débat politique de CNN avec Donald Trump. thumb|right|250px Sa candidature, commencée à 4% en juin 2015, est d'abord perçue comme une farce. Il prend pourtant la tête des sondages dès le mois suivant avec 15% puis 24% d'intentions de vote. Il poursuit cette ascension. Les sondages le donnent continuellement vainqueur des élections primaires républicaines, aux alentours de 30%, et plus encore après les attaques de Paris et de San Bernardino en fin d'année 2015, puisqu'il caracole à près de 40%, loin devant Ted Cruz à une quinzaine à point, tandis que Jeb Bush a sérieusement décliné à 3%. Ses 39% d'intentions de vote en cette fin d'année sont supérieurs aux trois autres meilleurs scores combinés : 18% pour Ted Cruz, 10% chacuns pour Ben Carson et Marco Rubio. Sa candidature ne s'est donc pas essoufflée comme ce fut si souvent annoncé bien que (ou peut-être parce que) ses polémiques aient reçu une attention nationale et internationale. Après ses succès du Super Tuesday le 1er mars 2016, le Parti républicain s'interroge sérieusement sur les moyens de le bloquer, alors que plusieurs figures du parti l'on critiqué comme George W. Bush, Barbara Bush, Paul Ryan, John McCain et Mitt Romney, et surtout cherche une alternative pour éviter une défaite pratiquement assurée face à Hillary Clinton. Des PAC sont mis en place pour mener des campagnes anti-TrumpLe « tout sauf Trump » s’organise chez les républicains. Sa femme, Melania, prend sa place dans la campagne en 2016 après une discrétion totale depuis le début. Après que des soutiens de Ted Cruz ont diffusé des photographies d'elle nue, il en publie une en retour peu avantageuse de l'épouse de Ted Cruz, puis annonce qu'il ne soutiendra pas forcément le vainqueur de la primaire si ce n'est pas lui après avoir déjà créé des remous à ce sujet plus tôt dans la campagneMelania Trump: l'atout charme du Donald?Dans la famille Trump, on s'intéresse désormais à l'épouseS'il n'est pas investi, Donald Trump ne soutiendra aucun autre candidat républicain. Le 12 avril 2016, l'association anti-extrémisme SPLC rend un rapport sans valeur scientifique basée sur 5 000 participations évaluant l'impact de sa campagne sur les enfants et constate une hausse du harcèlement et de l'agressivité de leurs part sur leurs confrères des minorités mais aussi qu'ils sont eux-mêmes cibles pour avoir voulu faire savoir leur soutien au milliardaireL’effet Trump sur les enfants américains : « Les préjugés ont augmenté ». Protestations contre la campagne Les polémiques successives l'ont discrédité auprès de 50% des Américains qui disent qu'ils auraient honte si Donald Trump était leur président. 63,70% des Américains ont une opinion négative de lui et 30,30% en ont une opinion positive en avril 2016 (55% de négative et 38,70% de positive pour Hilalry Clinton). Selon un sondage de mai 2016, 28 % des Américains seraient « enclins » à considérer un déménagement dans un autre pays s'il était élu. L'expression « Dump Trump », jeux de mot que l'on pourrait traduire en « Dégagez Trump », devient assez populaire chez ses adversaires. Il est sous le feu des critiques de nombreux Américains d'origines hispaniques et de confession musulmane, du Parti démocrate et de l'appareil du Parti républicain, du monde des affaires, mais aussi à l'international de la part de dirigeants politiques, pas même jusqu'au pape François qui remet en cause sa foi chrétienne. Plusieurs entreprises s'opposent à lui comme Facebook, Google et Tesla, ce qui n'est pas surprenant dans une Silicon Valley traditionnellement démocrate et qui s'inquiète du renvoie chez eux des sans-papiers pouvant parfois être des étudiants. Certaines subissent la pression d'associations pour qu'elles ne financent pas la convention républicaine comme elles le font habituellement et choisissent de réduire drastiquement leurs dons, faisant craindre des problèmes d'organisations au GOP. Dans le monde du divertissement, il essuie les critiques des Rolling Stone, de George Clooney, d'Adele, de Miley Cyrus, de Jennifer Lawrence, de J.K. Rowling ou d'Angelina JolieCes Américains qui pensent s’exiler au Canada si Donald Trump l’emportePrimaires américaines : le Donald Trump « nouveau » arriveGeorge Clooney : «Donald Trump est un fasciste xénophobe»Adele interdit à Donald Trump l'utilisation de ses chansonsMiley Cyrus menace de quitter les États-Unis si Donald Trump est éluTrump fait fuir certains sponsors de la convention républicaineDonald Trump "dégoûté" par l'idée d'Hillary Clinton aux WCTrump dominates poll heading into 2016How Donald Trump proved critics wrong in 2015Donald Trump creuse l’écart chez les républicainsTrump le "voyou" et le "démagogue" en Une de TimeCes chanteurs qui refusent de voir Donald Trump utiliser leur musiquePourquoi Apple, Google, Facebook et Tesla veulent la peau de TrumpJennifer Lawrence fait un doigt d'honneur à Donald Trump en directAngelina Jolie défend les réfugiés et dénonce la politique de Donald TrumpJ.K Rowling : «Trump est offensant et sectaire». L'impact des médias dans l'ascension rapide et quasiment inéluctable de Donald Trump est souvent interrogé au cours de la campagne. Ceux-là ne l'ont d'abord pas prit au sérieux et ne lui ont accordé que peu de crédit, considérant sa candidature comme une farce, impression renforcée par les polémiques, même lorsqu'il prend la tête des sondages. Le mépris général qu'ils affichent à son égard a pu renforcer les convictions de ses électeurs qui ont pu se sentir également visés, comme l'affirme une journaliste de The New York Time. L'homme est réputé fin connaisseur des médias. Il parvient ainsi à monopoliser leur attention et a devenir le centre de gravité de la campagne, à détenir le record des invitations télévisuelles et à ne pouvoir faire exister les autres candidats qu'à travers lui (ex : les journalistes les interrogent sur ses déclarations). L'ensemble de sa campagne est donc intensément suivie et reprise au point de s'attirer les critiques de Barack Obama lui-même. Cette attitude est jugée mauvaise à posteriori par les journalistes eux-mêmes qui engagent en 2016 une offensive contre lui par la vérification des faits pour démonter ses propos, mais elle s'interroge à plusieurs reprises sur la manière de traiter cette candidature, notamment dans ses aspects pouvant être qualifiés de racistes. En avril, Boston Globe publie une Une-type qu'il pourrait faire sous une présidence Trump en titrant "La déportation commence"Donald Trump, phénomène médiatiqueDiaboliser Donald Trump ? Les médias américains hésitentDonald Trump : le phénomène médiatique s'essouffle Le 11 mars 2016, il doit reporter le meeting qu'il devait tenir le soir-même à Chicago (Illinois) après que de violents incidents aient éclatés dans la salle. Des individus étaient venus protester contre le candidat, certains étant des soutiens de Bernie Sanders, et quatre personnes aient été blessées (deux manifestants et deux policiers). C'est l'incident le plus notable mais de nombreuses violences verbales et physiques ont été remarquées dans ses meetings, opposant ses sympathisants à des manifestants entrés pour protester. Son directeur de campagne, Corey Lewandowski, est inculpé pour avoir mollesté une journaliste. Dans ces situations, Donald Trump n'a jamais condamné les attitudes mais plutôt encouragé les sorties musclées et même promit qu'il paierait les frais d'avocat de ceux qui frapperaient. Une enquête de police a cependant considéré que ses propos dans ses meetings n'étaient pas la cause de ce recours à la violence. Des manifestations hostiles à lui débordent également, parfois violemment, comme en Californie le 29 avril 2016 ou bien dans le Nouveau Mexique le 25 mai, lorsque des manifestants brandissant le drapeau mexicain et scandant des slogans en espagnol obligent la police à riposter avec des gaz lacrymogènes et que certains entrent dans la salle de meetingVIDÉO - Le directeur de campagne de Trump inculpé pour coups et blessuresDonald Trump échappe aux poursuites pour incitation à la violenceCalifornie: violentes protestations devant un rassemblement de TrumpEtats-Unis: heurts en marge d'un meeting de Trump, qui qualifie les manifestants de "criminels". Soutiens et électorat Isolé dans l'élite, il ne reçoit que peu de soutiens en politique (5 sénateurs, 11 représentants, 3 gouverneurs, l'ancien vice-président Dick Cheney), dans le monde des affaires (une trentaine de personnes à le soutenir officiellement). Internationalement, il a la reconnaissance des nationalistes européens (Jean-Marie Le Pen, Matteo Salvini, Vojislav Šešelj, Geert Wilders, Jimmie Åkesson). Parmi les quelques personnalités qui le soutiennent se trouvent l'ancien maire de New York Rudy Giuliani, les polémistes Ann Coulter et Pat Buchanan, les acteurs Stephen Baldwin et Jon Voight, les sportifs Dennis Rodman et Mike Tyson. En dehors de rares exceptions comme Clint Eastwood, ses supporters occupent une faible importance dans leur domaine, traduisant son faible impact dans le sommet de l'élite du pays. Il reçoit un soutien de poids peu avant le caucus de l'Iowa en la personne de Sarah Palin, égérie du Tea Party et personnalité influente de la droite conservatrice. Quelques jours avant le Super Tuesday, c'est Chris Christie, le gouverneur du New Jersey et ancien candidat pourtant réputé modéré, qui se prononce en sa faveur, mais il se trouve aussi au cœur de la polémique en recevant le support de l'ancien chef du Ku Kux Klan, David Duke, qu'il refuse de condamner, et en ayant approuvé sur Twitter une citation historique du chef de file des fascistes, Benito Mussolini, bien qu'elle ne soit pas controversée en soi et qu'il s'agisse en fait d'un piège tendu par un journaliste opposé à lui. Le 11 mars, c'est un autre candidat retiré, Ben Carson, qui se joint à luiNew York : Rudy Giuliani soutient TrumpList of Donald Trump presidential campaign endorsements, 2016USA: Trump refuse de prendre ses distances avec un ancien dirigeant du KKKBen Carson appelle à voter Donald Trump aux primaires républicaines. Les études réalisées dressent le portrait d'un électeur blanc appartenant à la classe moyenne et aux milieux salariés et ouvriers, sans diplôme et dont le revenu annuel s'élève à moins de 50 000 dollars. Les espaces ruraux et l'Amérique profonde, celle des milieux oubliés et appauvris sont concernés, comme ceux qui ont subit les effets sociaux de la crise économique de 2008 et ne s'en sont pas remis. L'agriculture, le bâtiment, la manufacture et le commerce sont les principaux milieux professionnels réceptifs. Notons également un soutien apparent dans la communauté LGBT. Géographiquement, une étude place la Virginie-Occidentale en tête des États sensibles à son discours, suivie de l'État de New York puis de sept États du sud. Au 17 mai 2016, son score le plus élevé dans le primaire est enregistré dans le comté de Buchanan en Virginie (69,70%). Les universités de Chicago, du Minnesota et du Massachusetts ont listé les motivations du vote : la trahison des élites, le discrédit des experts, le nationalisme, l'autorité, la crainte du terrorisme, le refus de la protection des minorités, la possibilité de suspendre l'habeas corpus pour autoriser la détention indéfinie des terroristes présumés. Un sondage réalisé en mars 2016 révèle qu'il est le candidat pour lequel les militaires ont le plus d'attrait, devant Bernie Sanders et Ted Cruz mais aussi Marco Rubio qui a pourtant fait de la sécurité nationale un thème majeur de sa campagnePrimaires américaines : les militaires séduits par Donald Trump. Entourage L'équipe qui entoure Donald Trump est plutôt réduite et très hétérocliteLa garde rapprochée de Donald Trump dans la course à la Maison-Blanche : *Corey Lewandowski, 42 ans, est directeur de campagne. Discret lobbyiste qui a seulement travaillé dans une campagne électorale en 2002 pour essayer de faire élire au Sénat sans le succès le républicain Bob Smith. Il est écarté par Donald Trump au cours des primaires en 2016. *Paul Manafort, 67 ans, est un avocat et lobbyiste plié aux règles de la vie politique qui se distingue pour sa longue expérience passée puisqu'il a défendu d'anciens vainqueurs aux conventions républicaines comme Gerald Ford, Ronald Reagan et George H. W. Bush. Il a été choisit par Donald Trump en début d'année 2016 pour s'assurer le vote des délégués et l'extension de sa base électorale dans un moment critique. *Michael Glassner est l'adjoint du chef de la campagne. Il a conseillé Bod Dole pour l'élection présidentielle de 1996 et a été le directeur de campagne de Sarah Palin pour l'élection de 2008. *Hope Hicks, 26 ans, est l'attachée de presse du candidat. Elle est entrée dans l'entourage de Donald Trump en 2014 pour gérer la communication de la ligne de vêtement de sa fille Ivanka Trump. *Katrina Pierson, 39 ans, est porte-parole nationale. Cette Texane a voté pour Barack Obama en 2008 puis sa déception l'a détourné vers le Tea Party et vers Ted Cruz. Elle se fait remarquer en décembre 2015 en manifestant son soutien au lobby des armes par le port d'un collier de balles au cours d'une interview. Elle est aussi anti-avortement et ouvertement anti-musulmans. *Dan Scavino est en charge de la communication sur les réseaux sociaux. Cet homme sans expérience politique était DJ pour une radio et s'est fait remarqué par Donald Trump à 16 ans lorsqu'il était son caddie pour une partie de golf. *Chris Christie, 53 ans, se rallie à Donald Trump après son échec aux primaires et se voit promettre la charge de la transition des dossiers de la Maison-Blanche en cas de victoire. Son équipe le conseillant pour les affaires étrangères demeure floue avant qu'il n'avance quelques noms en mars 2016 : Walid Phares, présenté comme un conseiller auprès de la Chambre des représentants et expert en antiterrorisme, aussi comme un chercheur d'origine libanaise lié à la faction chrétienne de la guerre civile au Liban selon les médias, Carter Page et George Papadopoulos, spécialisés dans l'énergie et dans le pétrole qui conseillaient l'ancien candidat Ben Carson, Joe Schmitz, ancien inspecteur général au ministère de la Défense sous George W. Bush, et le général Keith Kellogg, un officier retraité lié à la guerre d'IrakDonald Trump lève le voile sur sa politique étrangère. Un retentissement international Bien qu'il reste lui-même assez indifférent envers les médias étrangers, sa candidature suscite l'intérêt de la presse internationale. Ses propos dégradent son image dans le monde, à tel point qu'une pétition recueille suffisamment de signatures au Royaume-Uni pour que les parlementaires débattent d'une interdiction d'accès au territoire britannique. Il doit aussi annuler une visite en Israël et une rencontre avec son Premier ministre Benyamin Netanyahu car des voix d'élus s'élevaient contre. Ce dernier, David Cameron et Manuel Valls ont publiquement critiqué ses propos sur les musulmans. Des répercutions négatives sur ses affaires se font sentir pendant la campagne : l'idée de débaptiser les tours, golfs et hôtels à son nom est évoquée à Vancouver, Toronto, Istanbul, Dubaï et en Écosse. Plusieurs compétitions et événements sont annulés dans les clubs de golf. Priceonomics, site américain spécialisé dans les statistiques économiques, établit que les réservations dans ses hôtels se sont effondrés en un an de 59,30%, dépassant même les 70% à New York et à Las Vegas, tout en admettant que ces statistiques ne sont pas formelles puisqu'elles concernent des populations jeunes et urbaines, majoritairement réfractaires à Donald TrumpLe maire de Vancouver veut débaptiser sa Trump TowerDonald Trump bientôt interdit de séjour au Royaume-Uni ?Comment Manuel Valls utilise Donald Trump pour s'en prendre implicitement au FNL'envoyé spécial du Petit Journal - C à vousRemous en Israël avant la visite de Donald TrumpPrimaires américaines : les réservations des hôtels de Donald Trump s’effondrent de 59%. Il apparaît que son image est très négative dans les opinions publiques occidentales, peut-être en raison de la couverture médiatique très engagée contre lui au cours des primaires. La première étude internationale coordonnée est menée par Yougov est publiée le 26 mai 2016. Elle démontre que l'homme est détesté par 90% des Mexicains, 75% des Allemands, 73% des Japonais et 71% des Français. Ses positions sont jugées dangereuses à 83% au Mexique, à 79% au Royaume-Uni et à 75% en France. Cette même semaine, Barack Obama explique en marge du G7 au Japon que les dirigeants mondiaux y participant en sont inquiets et sa possible élection apparaît dans le classement des dix menaces pour l'économie mondiale du centre de recherche Economics Intelligence Unit. Ses notices Wikipédia de plusieurs langues dans le monde sont protégées au cours de la campagne pour prévenir le vandalisme. En France, 59% ont une image négative de lui, 11% une positive et 30% sans avis. Elle est négative à 77% au PS-EELV, à 55% au LR et à 26% au FN, tandis qu'elle est positive à 4% au PS-EELV, 12% à LR et à 29% au FN, mais il reste 20% au PS-EELV, 33% à LR et 45% au FN pour ne pas se prononcer. En revanche, la Russie et la Chine semblent trouver un intérêt à ce qu'il soit car, outre leur détestation commune d'une Hillary Clinton interventionniste et idéologue pour l'international, elles apprécient sa volonté de désengagement en Ukraine et en mer de Chine au nom de la priorité à l'AmériqueCapture d'écran WikipédiaCapture d'écran Wikipédia françaisCapture d'écran Wikipédia espagnolCapture d'écran Wikipédia anglaisWiki trump allemandTrump ne passe pas chez nousHors des Etats-Unis, Trump fait l'unanimité contre luiMONDOVISION. Entre Trump et Clinton, Pékin et Moscou ont choisi. thumb|right|150px Les presses française et américaine le comparent quelques fois à Marine Le Pen mais la présidente du Front national rejette le parallèle et n'approuve pas la demande d'interdiction d'accès des musulmans aux États-Unis. Donald Trump répond simplement : "Je ne sais pas mais elle a remporté une grande victoire". Plusieurs médias (The Washington Post, Libération) constatent qu'il est situé plus à droite qu'elle et The Daily Beast le compare plus volontiers à Jean-Marie Le Pen. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs relayé par Donald Trump Junior lorsqu'il annonce son soutien au candidat. Son conseiller Guido Lombardi lui a proposé de rencontrer Marine Le Pen mais il a décliné l'offre, n'y voyant aucun gain électoral. La presse française se montre globalement très opposée à Donald Trump. Son seul entretien français s'est fait pour Valeurs actuellesLa presse américaine compare Donald Trump à Marine Le PenDoanld Trump is to the right of Marine Le PenDonald Trump Is Our Jean-Marie Le PenDonald Trump, là où on ne l’attend pasLe Pen comparée à Trump: "Je ne suis pas américaine, je ne suis pas Nicolas Sarkozy"Comparé à Marine Le Pen, Donald Trump répond - ZAPPING ACTU DU 17/12/2015Le syndrome anti-Trump de la presse française, Guy MilliereJean-Marie Le Pen endorses Trump days after ex-KKK leader urges supportEnquête Exclusive Donald Trump : le milliardaire qui voulait être président - 28/02/2016 (à 20min00). Course des caucus et des primaires Lorsqu'arrivent les élections par État, Donald Trump se retrouve en deuxième position dans l'Iowa avec 24%, talonné par Marco Rubio à 23% et devancé par Ted Cruz à 27,60%, dans un État où la religiosité fervente des habitants lui a semble-t'il fait défaut, avant de reprendre la tête du scrutin dans le New Hampshire avec 34% des voix, reléguant près de vingt point derrière son autre concurrent, John Kasich, puis en Caroline du Sud avec 32,80%, dix point devant Ted Cruz et Marco Rubio. La semaine suivante, il enchaîne dans le Nevada avec près de 46%, soit plus que ses deux adversaires réunis. Le 1er mars, jour du Super Tuesday, il arrive en tête dans sept États sur onze : le Massachusetts à 49,10%, l'Alabama à 43,40%, le Tennessee à 38,90%, la Géorgie à 38,80%, la Virginia à 34,70%, l'Arkansas à 32,70% et le Vermont à 32,70%. Dans chacun de ces États, il est arrivé nettement en tête devant ses concurrents aux exceptions de l'Arkansas et du Vermont. Il arrive en deuxième position dans l'Alaska à 33,60%, l'Oklahoma à 28,30% et le Texas à 26,80%, et enfin troisième dans le Minnesota avec 21,20%. Face à lui, Ted Cruz a remporté trois États et Marco Rubio un. Le 5 mars, où quatre votent, il gagne dans la Louisiane (41,40%), le Kentucky (35,90%), le Maine (32,60%) et échoue seulement dans le Kansas où Ted Cruz s'impose par 48,20% tandis qu'il obtient 23,30% des votes. Le lendemain, c'est Marco Rubio qui rafle Puerto Rico avec plus de 73% tandis que Donald Trump termine deuxième avec 13,60%. Il engrange ensuite avec trois victoires sur quatre le 8 mars, avec 42,40% dans Hawaï, 36,50% dans le Michingan et 47,30% dans le Mississippi tandis que Ted Cruz l'emporte par 45,40% contre 28,10% pour lui dans l'Idaho. A ce moment de la course, alors que sept candidats républicains se sont retirés et qu'il n'en reste plus que quatre, il parait évident que seul Ted Cruz est en mesure de le concurrencer alors que Marco Rubio, qui a émergé comme le jeune espoir de l'establishment républicain contre le milliardaire dans cette campagne, se retrouve souvent à la troisième voire la dernière place. Trois jours avant le mini Super Tuesday, et alors que de nombreuses violences dans ses meetings ont été mises en exergue dans les médias, Donald Trump échoue dans le district de Columbia et le Wyoming où il termine troisième, avec respectivement 13,80% et 7,20% des voix. Mais le 15 mars, il remporte d'écrasantes victoires en arrivant premier avec 45,80% en Floride, 38,80% dans l'Illinois, 40,80% dans le Missouri, 40,20% en Caroline du Nord, 72,80% dans les îles Mariannes du Nord, manquant la première place seulement dans l'Ohio où il récolte 35,70% derrière le candidat-gouverneur de l'État John Kasich à 46,80%, et rafle ainsi la quasi totalité des délégués grâce au système du "Winner-takes-all" soit 178 d'entre eux, rendant sa victoire d'autant plus probable que Marco Rubio abandonne le soir même et qu'ils ne sont plus que trois désormais. Le Parti républicain réfléchit depuis des plusieurs semaines au moyen de le bloquer, pensant à un scénario improbable lorsque se tiendra la convention ou plus sérieusement à une candidature indépendante pour diviser les voix, tout en sachant que chaque scénario serait dramatique pour le Parti car il risque de s'aliéner les électeurs ou d'exploser entre ses factionsTrump, l'avalanche qui emporte le parti républicain. Il embraye le 22 mars en raflant les 85 délégués de l'Arizona où il est arrivé largement en tête avec 47,10%, rendant sa défaite dans l'Utah le même jour peu conséquente (troisième et dernier avec 14,00%), mais il essuie un vrai revers dans le Wisconsin le 5 avril après une semaine mauvaise pour lui médiatiquement et politiquement, distancé à 35,10% par Ted Cruz à 48,30%. Il rebondit dans son État natal de New York, en raflant 89 délégués sur 95 par une très large victoire de 60,50%, loin devant John Kasich à 25,10% et Ted Cruz à 14,50%. Une semaine plus tard, le 26 avril, malgré l'union annoncée entre ses deux adversaires pour lui faire barrage, il remporte tous les États votants avec des scores supérieurs à 50%, à savoir 63,80% dans le Rhode Island, 60,80% dans le Delaware, 57,70% dans le Connecticut, 56,70% dans la Pennsylvanie, 54,40% dans le Maryland, reléguant loin derrière ses deux adversaires dont les scores sont toujours inférieurs à 30% et raflant encore la quasi-totalité des délégués. Le 3 mai, il franchit une étape importante avec sa victoire décisive dans l'Indiana, récupérant la totalité des 51 délégués grâce à sa victoire par 53,30%, face à Ted Cruz qui, de dépit, abandonne la course après un score de 36,60%, suivit dans la soirée de John Kasich (7,60%), laissant Donald Trump sans aucun rival, alors qu'il dépasse désormais les 1 000 délégués. Cette situation enterre l'idée d'une convention contestée, lors de laquelle les délégués auraient pu voter selon leur choix et aurait probablement défait Donald Trump. D'ailleurs, le Parti républicain, après des mois de tentatives infructueuses pour arrêter le milliardaire, se résigne à accepter la candidature, par la voix de son président Reince Priebus qui appelle le parti à s'unir derrière le "candidat présumé". Pourtant, des figures majeures du parti s'y refusent comme la famille Bush, Lindsey Graham ou bien Reince Priebus lui-mêmeDonald Trump will be presumptive GOP nominee, we all need to unite and focus on defeating Hillary ClintonM. Kasich laisse M. Trump seul en course pour être le candidat républicain. Sans plus d'adversaire, il termine la course en remportant 70 délégués le 10 mai par ses victoires dans le Nebraska (61,40%) et dans la Virginie-Occidentale (76,90%), 17 délégués le 17 mai dans l'Oregon (66,60 %), 27 délégués le 25 mai à Washington (76,20%), les autres points revenants à ses deux concurrents retirés donc sans valeur. Au cours de ces primaires, il a a acquit le record historique de voix pour un candidat républicain. Il est parvenu à mettre en échec seize candidats, souvent des poids lourds du Parti républicain, ou bien des personnes bénéficiant d'importants soutiens financiers et médiatiques, a devenir le centre de l'intérêt national et international de la campagne, et a déjouer tous les pronostics, nombreux et quasi-unanimes, annonçant son échecTrump will get more GOP primary votes than anyone in history (because more people are voting)Trump passes Romney’s popular vote total, likely to break GOP recordIT’S OFFICIAL: DONALD TRUMP Breaks Bush Record With Most Votes Ever for Republican Primary CandidateTrump To Get More Primary Votes Than Anyone In HistoryTrump peut-il gagner ? : *il n'aurait pas le courage de se présenter ; *il ne réunirait qu'un très faible score ; *son ascension spectaculaire dans les sondages se dégonflerait sous la pression des polémiques ; *cette ascension ne se retrouverait pas dans les résultats lors des votes de la primaire ; *l'élimination progressive de ses adversaires créerait un réflexe de report des voix sur les quelques candidats restants face à lui ; *le vote du Michingan rendrait quasiment impossible pour lui d'obtenir le nombre de délégués requis ; *l'élite du Parti républicain choisirait un troisième candidat indépendant pour le mettre en échec. Il obtient le nombre de délégués suivants : 7 dans l'Iowa, 11 dans le New Hampshire, 50 dans la Caroline du Sud, 14 dans le Nevada, 36 dans l'Alabama, 11 dans l'Alaska, 16 dans l'Arkansas, 42 dans la Géorgie, 22 dans le Massachusetts, 8 dans le Minnesota, 13 dans l'Oklahoma, 33 dans le Tennessee, 48 dans le Texas, 8 dans le Vermont, 17 dans la Virginie, 9 dans le Kansas, 17 dans le Kentucky, 25 dans la Louisiane, 9 dans le Maine, 0 dans Porto Rico, 11 dans Hawaï, 12 dans l'Idaho, 25 dans le Michigan, 1 dans les Virgin Islands, 1 dans le Wyoming, 24 dans le Mississippi, 0 dans le district de Columbia, 99 en Floride, 54 en Illinois, 37 dans le Missouri, 29 en Caroline du Nord, 9 dans les îles Mariannes du Nord, 0 dans l'Ohio, 58 dans l'Arizona, 0 dans l'Utah, 6 dans le Wisconsin, 89 dans le New York, 12 dans le Rhode Island, 16 dans le Delaware, 28 dans le Connecticut, 17 dans la Pennsylvanie, 38 dans le Maryland, 57 dans l'Indiana, 36 dans le Nebraska, 30 dans la Virginie-Occidentale, 17 dans l'Oregon, 27 à Washington. Avec trente-deux victoires sur quarante-sept depuis le début, il est actuellement le candidat républicain ayant obtenu le plus de délégués, au nombre de 1 130, avec comme objectif d'en avoir 1 237 pour obtenir l'investiture. Le 26 mai 2016, Associated Press annonce qu'il a obtenu le socle des 1 237 délégués en ayant aussi interrogé les délégués "libres" de leurs choix qui ont assuré qu'ils voteront pour lui2016 Delegate Count and Primary ResultsC’est fait: Donald Trump décroche l’investiture pour la Maison Blanche. Campagne générale pour novembre 2016 A partir du mois de mai, lorsqu'il devient évident qu'il sera le candidat républicain, il enregistre de nouveaux soutiens, comme celui de l'ancien vice-président Dick Cheney, Paul Ryan, Rand Paul, Newt Gingrich, Scott Walker ou du puissant lobby pro-armes de la NRA. Sans qu'il ne devienne un soutien, Henry Kissinger le rencontre à Manhattan le 19 mai, après qu'il ait déjà rencontré James Baker, pour échanger sur la politique internationale. La méfiance à son égard diminue chez les électeurs américains à mesure qu'il s'efforce d'adopter un style plus présidentiel et plus rassembleur, modérant ses propos sans changer ses idées. Les sondages démontrent qu'il réduit l'écart qui le sépare de celle qu'il appelle désormais « Crooked Hillary » (ce que l'on peut approximativement traduire par « Hillary tordue »). Cette dernière était crédité d'une avance de plus de dix points jusqu'en avril mais la nomination évidente de Donald Trump à partir de mai crée un phénomène de rassemblement des opposants autour de lui et l'écart se réduit à deux points en mai. Certaines études le donnent même vainqueur : 46%-44% selon une pour The Washington Post-ABC et 45%-42% dans une pour Fox News. La course est extrêmement serrée entre eux dans les trois États les plus cruciaux : Floride, Ohio et PennsylvanieLa NRA se range derrière Donald TrumpPrésidentielle américaine: un sondage donne Trump gagnant face à ClintonTrump et Clinton au coude-à-coude dans des Etats cruciauxREUTERS NATIONAL POLL: HILLARY CLINTON 41%, DONALD TRUMP 40%Présidentielle américaine : Trump réduit l'écart avec ClintonRattrapée dans les sondages, Clinton se démarque de Trumpdans les sondages, Clinton se démarque de Trump Présidentielle USA 2016. Trump se dédiabolise à grande vitesseDonald Trump rencontre Henry Kissinger à New York (presse). Quel impact sur l'avenir ? Le chroniqueur de The Financial Times Gideon Rachman liste les cinq thèmes qui ont servit de pilier à la campagne de Donald Trump : le rejet de la mondialisation et du libre-échange, le nationalisme, le choc des civilisations entre l’Occident et l’islam, la critique des élites (Washington, Wall Street, les universités) et la défiance à l'égard des médias traditionnels. Ces sujets se trouvaient à la marge du débat politique aux États-Unis avant Donald Trump mais peuvent selon lui devenir incontournables ensuite. Il se fonde sur la comparaison qu'il établit avec la percée de Jean-Marie Le Pen à l'élection présidentielle française de 2002 qui a vu le candidat anti-système perdre mais imposer durablement ses thèmes dans la vie politique françaiseCe n’est pas Donald Trump, mais Jean-Marie Le Pen, qui a changé le monde. Positionnement politique Ses modèles sont Dwight D. Eisenhower, Ronald Reagan, Douglas MacArhtur et George Patton. La nouveauté du phénomène rend difficile pour les commentateurs de lui trouver une comparaison même s'ils en voient une avec George Wallace aux États-Unis, tandis qu'il est assimilé à des figures politiques étrangères comme Silvio Berlusconi (qui soutient Hillary Clinton) ou Marine Le Pen (qui a prit ses distances avec ses propositions sur le bannissement des musulmans)Donald Trump Blasts Obama’s Military Weakness; ‘Bring Back Patton’Donald trump on Twitter‘I Like Ike’: Donald Trump Channels Dwight Eisenhower, Touts His Deportation PlanTrump likens himself to Reagan as a truly conservative candidate. Immigration thumb|right|250px Il tient le Mexique pour responsable des difficultés migratoires des États-Unis et notamment le coût qu'elles représentent. Il s'oppose donc au droit du sol et propose l'expulsion de tous les clandestins, sans pour autant séparer les familles, et a promis d'ériger un mur aux frais du Mexique (qu'il forcerait par des rétorsions économiques). Il a aussi affirmé que les États-Unis risquaient de rejoindre la voie du tiers-monde s'ils ne réagissaient pasEtats-Unis: Trump pour l'expulsion de tous les immigrés clandestins. Cette attitude est cependant néfaste sur un plan purement stratégique pour les républicains dans la mesure où la communauté hispanique est devenue grandissante et dont le soutien aux démocrates est un facteur des échecs électoraux des républicainsDonald Trump et la fin des tabous sur l'immigration. Un sondage de septembre 2015 indique qu'ils sont 82% à ne pas l'apprécierLe chanteur Julio Iglesias boycotte les établissements du "clown" Donald Trump. Économie Bien qu'étant un homme d'affaire au Parti républicain, Donald Trump ne défend pas véritablement le libre-échange. Il se prononce même pour des mesures protectionnistes à l'encontre de pays importateurs comme le Mexique et la Chine dans un pays à la balance commerciale fortement déficitaire donc largement dépendant de ses importations, mais il tient la délocalisation pour cause de chômage. Il a évalué à 20% le taux de protectionnisme nécessaire. Si ce type de mesure, et d'autres comme l'augmentation de l'imposition des plus aisés, séduit une part non-négligeable de l'électorat, y compris celui de droite, elle n'est pas du goût de la bourse de Wall Street qui finance d'autres candidats comme Jeb Bush ou Hillary Clinton. Il entend dénoncer les accords de libre-échange (ALENA, TPP, TAFTA)Le discours protectionniste de Donald Trump inquiète outre-Atlantique. La presse constate l'absence de programme clair et définit chez Donald Trump. Quelques mesures peuvent cependant être retenues comme la taxation des plus riches (dans un parti aux idées opposées), la suppression des impôts sur les sociétés et les successions, une baisse massive de la fiscalité, l'allègement des contraintes sur les entreprises et le refus de l'augmentation du salaire minimum. Le New York Times affirme que de telles mesures augmenteraient de 27% les revenus du 1% d'Américains les plus riches. Enfin, il défend une assurance santé universelleSanders, l’anti-Trump (ou presque)Elections américaines : les positions des candidats sur 44 questions. Au cours de sa campagne, il critique fortement l'attitude de grandes multinationales américaines comme Apple ou Amazon. Il a accusé le PDG de cette dernière d'utiliser la presse qu'il possède à des fins politiques (The Washington Post) et de bénéficier d'exemptions d'impôts injustifiéesDonald Trump attaque la fiscalité d’Amazon et l’influence de Jeff Bezos. Thèmes de société Les positions officielles de Donald Trump sur les thématiques sociétales ont évoluées, passant du progressisme dans le passé à un vrai conservatisme pendant sa campagne. A titre d'exemple, alors qu'il était favorable à l'avortement, il déclare pendant la campagne qu'une femme ayant recours à cette pratique devrait connaître "une forme de punition", sans préciser laquelle puisqu'il indique y réfléchir, et déclenche ainsi une énième tempête politique qui unit droite et gauche contre lui. Il publie ensuite un communiqué dans lequel il explique c'est le médecin le pratiquant qui devrait en payer le prix. Mais pour l'ensemble des commentateurs, son nouveau positionnement conservateur ne s'explique que par la campagne et la lutte contre l'évangéliste Ted Cruz. Beaucoup pensent que Donald Trump reste le milliardaire libertaire issu d'une des villes les plus progressistes des États-UnisINFOGRAPHIE ANIMEE. Donald Trump, la gaffe de trop ?. Sécurité Il défend la peine de mort et l'amendement II de la constitution des États-Unis sur le droit au port d'arme. Il s'est pourtant prononcé pour le contrôle des armes en 2000Trump: "Je me sens beaucoup mieux quand je suis armé"Elections américaines : les positions des candidats sur 44 questionsTrump avec la NRA, Clinton gênée... Une semaine de primaires américaines. Face à l'État islamique, il propose de fermer les mosquées aux États-Unis en octobre 2015, bien que la mesure ne corresponde pas à la liberté religieuse octroyée par la constitutionPrésidentielle américaine: Donald Trump se verrait bien fermer les mosquées. Il a déclaré qu'il rétablirait "absolument" la simulation de noyade (waterboarding) comme méthode d'interrogatoire lors de l'émission dominicale This Week sur la chaîne ABC. "Je pense que la simulation de noyade, c'est de la gnognotte par rapport à ce qu'ils nous font subir" dit t'il en citant l'exemple d'un journaliste américain décapité par l'État islamique. Cet défense de l'usgae de la torture par le candidat est critiquée depuis que l'administration Bush l'a interdite en 2006 suite à des scandales mais le milliardaire explique qu'il modifiera les lois pour le permettre, assurant qu'il n'exigerait pas des soldats qu'ils désobéissentUSA: Donald Trump pour le retour de la simulation de noyadeLe rétropédalage de Trump sur la torture des terroristes n'en était pas vraiment un. Au cours de sa campagne, et surtout après les attentats de Paris et de San Bernardino en novembre 2015, il cible spécifiquement les musulmans en annonçant qu'il a l'intention de ficher et de surveiller ceux qui vivent aux États-Unis, puis crée une polémique nationale en annonçant qu'il interdira le sol américain aux musulmans de façon temporaire, "jusqu'à ce que nos élus se rendent compte de ce qui se passe". Il fait savoir qu'il y aura des exceptions comme pour le nouveau maire de Londres, Sadiq Khan, élu en mai 2016 dont il salut la réussite. Il a par ailleurs affirmé que des musulmans américains avaient célébré les attentats de 11 septembre 2001, allégations contestées par ses adversaires, et affirme que l'islam hait structurellement l'AmériqueEntrée des musulmans aux Etats-Unis: Trump fera une "exception" pour le maire de Londres. Environnement Comme d'autres personnalités de la droite américaine, Donald Trump peut être qualifié de "climatosceptique" dans le sens où il s'est engagé à annuler toutes les décisions prises par l'administration de Barack Obama pour combattre le réchauffement climatique et à refuser de ratifier tous les accords internationaux déjà signés sur le sujetDonald Trump et Ted Cruz ignorent une étude inquiétante de la revue « Nature ». Politique étrangère Il estime que les États-Unis économiseraient des millions de dollars en réduisant la présence militaire américaine en Europe. Il n'estime pas le Vieux Continent menacé par la Russie de Vladimir Poutine, homme avec lequel il dit pouvoir s'entendre, avec qui il échange plusieurs amabilités pendant la campagne. Concernant l'Asie, il préconise des traités d'alliance approfondis avec le Japon et la Corée du Sud, deux alliés des États-Unis. Face à la Corée du Nord, il préconise de doter le Japon de l'arme nucléaire, de façon à pouvoir alléger le poids financier que représente sa protection pour les États-Unis, mais un conseiller de la Maison-Blanche rappelle aussitôt la position officielle de son pays. Il affirme aussi qu'il n'aurait "aucun problème" à rouvrir le dialogue entre les Etats-Unis et la Corée du Nord. Il cible en revanche la Chine pour son dumping économique et social. Il dénonce également sa puissancePour Donald Trump, le Japon doit se doter de l'arme nucléaireDonald Trump n'aurait "aucun problème" à rouvrir le dialogue avec la Corée du Nord. Il estime que son pays ne devrait pas se mêler de la lutte contre l'État islamique et laisser la besogne à Vladimir Poutine et au président syrien Bachar el-Assad, reprochant à son pays de ne pas avoir suivit une bonne stratégie ; qu'il faudrait mettre la main sur le pétrole syrien et irakien pour couper les ressources financières de l'EI. Il suggère l'utilisation de la torture contre les djihadistes et perpétuer le camp de Guantanamo. Il promet de renégocier l'accord sur le nucléaire iranien conclut en 201510 idées dingues de Trump en politique étrangèreA quoi ressemblerait l'Amérique de Donald Trump?. Plus isolationniste que les derniers présidents américains, inquiétant les néoconservateurs du Parti républicain, il ne veut plus voir son pays financer de vastes opérations étrangères et s'oppose au nation building. Sans vouloir quitter l'OTAN, il lui reproche de leur coûter cher et de bénéficier d'abord à des pays tels que l'Allemagne, l'Arabie saoudite, le Japon et la Corée du Sud. Il est favorable à la levée de l'embargo américain sur Cuba et affirme que l'usage de l'arme nucléaire contre l'Europe ou le Moyen-Orient n'est pas à exclure en cas d'extrême nécessitéA l’international, Donald Trump inquiète les néoconservateursElections américaines : les positions des candidats sur 44 questionsDonald Trump n’exclut pas une attaque nucléaire sur l’Europe. Déclarations et faits marquants Avant les primaires républicaines de 2016 *6 novembre 2012 : il twitte « Le réchauffement climatique a été inventé par et pour les Chinois, afin de rendre l’industrie américaine moins compétitive »En bonus: les Chinois et le réchauffement climatique. *6 avril 2015 : il twitte « Arianna Huffington est une chienne »Une chienne. *28 avril 2015 : il twitte « Notre président afro-américain si génial n’a pas eu un impact si positif que ça sur les voyous qui détruisent allègrement et ouvertement Baltimore »Les voyous qui détruisent Baltimore. *16 avril 2015 : il twitte « Si Hillary Clinton ne peut pas satisfaire son mari, qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser qu'elle saura satisfaire l'Amérique? »Hillary, Bill et l'Amérique. Primaires républicaines de 2016 *16 juin 2015 : « Les migrants mexicains ont beaucoup de problèmes. Ils amènent de la drogue, de la criminalité, ce sont des violeurs » (lancement de sa campagne à New York)Les Mexicains et les problèmes. *16 juin 2015 : « Je suis vraiment très riche. Je possède, et avec l'augmentation cela va dépasser les 10 milliards, un total de 8 milliards de dollars. Net, hors actifs et passifs. Et je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter. Vous savez pourquoi? Je n'ai pas besoin de me vanter, je n'en ai pas besoin » (lancement de sa campagne à New York)Il est riche. *4 juillet 2015 : « Jeb Bush ne peut qu'aimer les clandestins mexicains à cause de sa femme » dit t'il à propos de Columba Bush, née au MexiqueL'amour de Jeb Bush pour le Mexique. *18 juillet 2015 : il affirme « John McCain n'est pas un héros de guerre. On dit qu'il est un héros de guerre parce qu'il a été capturé. J'aime les gens qui n'ont pas été capturés, OK? » à Ames, IowaHéros de guerre ou non. *21 juillet 2015 : il déclare à Bluffton en Caroline du Sud « Rick Perry met des lunettes pour que les gens croient que c'est un homme intelligent... mais les gens savent voir à travers les lunettes »Voir à travers les lunettes. *8 août 2015 : il réagit sur CNN, à propos de la journaliste de Fox News qui l'avait interviewé la veille, en affirmant « On pouvait voir sortir du sang de ses yeux, du sang sortir de son... où que ce soit »Du sang. *9 août 2015 : « Evidemment, c'est très difficile pour eux de m'attaquer sur le physique, parce que je suis tellement beau » dit-il sur NBCSi beau.... *9 août 2015 : il twitte « Je viens de réaliser que si on écoute Carly Fiorina pendant plus de dix minutes d'affilée, on souffre rapidement d'un énorme mal de tête. Elle n'a pas une chance! »Maux de tête. *Septembre 2015 : il commente le visage de Carly Fiorina dans le magazine Rolling Stone en disant « Regardez ce visage ! Qui voterait pour ça? »Le visage de Carly Fiorina. *19 octobre 2015 : il twitte « Il fait vraiment froid dehors. On aurait bien besoin d'un dose de réchauffement climatique »Face à l'arrivée du froid, Trump réclame "une bonne dose de réchauffement climatique". *19 novembre 2015 : « Je mettrais certainement cela en place. Très certainement » affirme t'il au sujet d'un fichage des musulmans américains sur Yahoo Politics après les attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015Créer un fichier pour surveiller les musulmans américains?. *22 novembre 2015 : il commente le meurtre d'un manifestant noir par un policier en déclarant sur ABC News « Peut-être qu'il l'avait mérité. Parce que c'était absolument dégoûtant ce qu'il était en train de faire »Quand un manifestant noir est battu par la police. *24 novembre 2015 : il se moque d'un journaliste handicapé sur CNNSe moquer d'un journaliste handicapé. *3 décembre 2015 : il prononce un discours devant Coalition juive républicaine dans lequel il souligne son soutien à Israël mais multiplie les traits d'humour avec les caricatures sur les Juifs, comme leur supposée attirance pour l'argent, qui passent pour de l'antisémitisme aux yeux de la presseDevant une assemblée juive, Donald Trump flirte avec l'antisémitisme. *8 décembre 2015 : « Donald J. Trump appelle à l'arrêt complet et total de l'entrée des musulmans aux États-Unis jusqu'à ce que les élus de notre pays comprennent ce qu'il se passe »"Donald Trump appelle à l'arrêt total et complet de l'entrée des musulmans aux Etats-Unis". *21 décembre 2015 : en meeting dans le Michingan, il commente un récent débat démocrate lors duquel Hillary Clinton est revenu en retard sur le plateau après une coupure de publicité "Je regarde le débat et elle disparaît, où est-elle allée?! Je sais où elle est allée, c'est dégoûtant, je ne veux pas en parler. Non, c'est trop dégoûtant. Ne le dites pas, c'est dégoûtant, n'en parlons pas", puis il déclare ensuite à propos de sa défaite aux primaires de 2008 face à Barack Obama "Elle allait le battre, elle était la favorite mais elle s'est fait mettre, elle a perdu"Donald Trump "dégoûté" par l'idée d'Hillary Clinton aux WC. *9 janvier 2016 : ces propos tenus en meeting dans l'Iowa sont perçus comme une éloge à Kim Jong-un : "Regardez la Corée du Nord : ce gars est un maniaque mais il faut lui accorder du crédit. Combien de jeunes hommes - il devait avoir 25 ou 26 ans quand son père est mort - peuvent s'imposer devant des généraux ? C'est assez impressionnant quand on y réfléchit. Comment s'y prend t'il ? Même si c'est dans la culture, que c'est culturel, il y est allé et il s'est installé, c'est lui le patron. C'est incroyable. Il a liquidé l'oncle et quelques autres. Bref, il joue mais nous, nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec lui car il a vraiment des missiles et des bombes"Donald Trump: Kim Jong-Un Deserves Credit for Consolidating His Power. *13 janvier 2016 : trois fillettes revêtues des couleurs américaines interprètent un hymne techno-patriotique vantant Donald Trump et les États-Unis dans un meeting en FlorideL'hymne de campagne de Donald Trump techno-patriotique. *23 janvier 2016 : il déclare à l'occasion d'un meeting dans le Sioux Center de l'Iowa : "Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, ce sont les sondages : mes électeurs sont les plus fidèles. Je pourrais me poser au milieu de la Cinquième avenue et tirer sur quelqu'un, je ne perdrais pas d'électeurs. C'est incroyable"Etats-Unis : Trump pourrait «tirer sur quelqu'un sans perdre d'électeurs». *26 mai 2016 : interrogé en conférence de presse sur la sénatrice Elizabeth Warren, figure de la gauche qui s'attaque souvent à lui sur les réseaux sociaux, il affirme dans sa réponse « Pocahontas ? Elle dit qu'elle a des origines indiennes mais n'a pas été capable de le prouver. ... Je pense qu'elle a autant d'origines indiennes que moi. ... Cette dame n'a pas été très efficace et c’est une grande gueule »Présidentielle américaine, J-164 : Trump accepte de débattre avec Sanders sous condition. *3 juin 2016 : il affirme dans un meeting "Il y a eu un problème concernant un de mes sympathisants Afro-américain. Un bon partisan, un bon gars. Alors j'ai voulu savoir quel était le problème. Regardez mon Afro-américain pointe quelqu'un dans le public ! Regardez-le ! Êtes-vous le plus grand ... ? Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Il y avait un Afro-américain à l'un de mes rassemblement au ours duquel des opposants sont venus défiler habillés avec des costumes du Ku Klux Klan. Ils étaient hués et l'Afro-américain, un militaire de longue carrière me semble t'il, les a repoussé. On a fait croire que cet homme était un de mes opposants. Nous avons énormément de soutiens chez les Afro-américains car nous allons faire revenir des emplois. Nous allons faire revenir des emplois. Mais tous ces gens malhonnêtes (les journalistes] ne montrent jamais la foule alors on a l'impression qu'il n'y a que des Blancs. L'Afro-américain a dit qu'il en avait assez"Donald Trump: 'Look at my African-American over here.... Attitude à l'égard des femmes La campagne présidentielle met en exergue un aspect méconnu de la personnalité de Donald Trump qui est sa considération limitée pour les femmes. La polémique débute lors d'un débat télévisé, celui du 6 août 2015 sur Fox News, lorsque la journaliste Megyn Kelly l'interroge sur des déclarations passées assimilant les femmes à de "grosses truies", des "chiennes" ou à des "animaux dégoûtants". Donald Trump se défend vaguement (« Seulement Rosie O’Donnell », « Je n'ai pas le temps d'être politiquement correct ») et enfonce le clou le lendemain en sous-entendant que cette question était motivée par ses règles. En dépit de cette polémique relayée nationalement et internationalement, le milliardaire ne subit aucun effet dans ses intentions de votes alors que Megyn Kelly connait une notoriété soudaine qui profite à ses audiences. Les relations entre eux sont pourtant rompues, au point que lui refuse de participer à un débat en sa présence avant le caucus de l'Iowa, avant de se retrouver pour une émission commune le 17 mai 2016 qui marque leur réconciliation et celle de Donald Trump avec la chaîne Fox NewsL’ENTREPRISE DE DÉMOLITION TRUMP. Dans ce même mois de mai, une enquête du New York Time interroge des femmes qui ont connu Donald Trump dans le passé et révèle une obsession de la part du personnage pour le corps humain des femmes qui se manifeste par des remarques grossières et inopportunes dans des circonstances parfois peu appropriées comme dans le travail. Ainsi s'exclame t'il "C'est qu'elle prend soin de son cul !" à une architecte entrant dans son bureau de la Trump Tower. Son traitement des candidates à Miss Univers semble montrer également une perversité décomplexée qui le fait passer les jeunes femmes en revu et les observer de haut en bas les unes après les autres, les commenter selon ses goûts en des termes grivois et les faire pleurer à son départ. L'une d'elle témoigne avoir été embrassée sur la bouche sans manièreLe New York Times recense les actes machistes de DonaldTrump et les femmes : l'enquête accablante du "New York Times". S'il se garde de tout commentaire déshonorant à l'égard de Hillary Clinton, Donald Trump n'a pas hésité a rappelé pendant la campagne les frasques sexuelles de son mari dont tente de s'éloigner le couple. Il a aussi reproché à la candidate démocrate de jouer excessivement la carte des femmes et assuré que "les femmes ne l'aiment pas", ce que semblent confirmer quelques sondages. Par ailleurs, Donald Trump a affirmé dans les années 1980 avoir eu une relation avec la chanteuse française Carla Bruni. Cette historie exhumée au cours de la campagne, il le nie nouvellement. La raison serait l'aptitude de Donald Trump a mentir pour son image dans les années 1980. L'ancienne Première dame de France n'a pour sa part jamais commentéDONALD TRUMP S'EST INVENTÉ UNE RELATION AVEC CARLA BRUNI !. Vie privée Marié trois fois et divorcé deux fois, Donald Trump a fait l'objet d'une intense couverture médiatique de la part des tabloïd sur sa vie privée. De son premier mariage avec le modèle tchèque Ivana Zelníčková, naturalisée en 1988, il a eu trois enfants, travaillant tous dans la Trump Organization, et par extension huit petits-enfants. Ce mariage commencé en 1977 se conclut sur un divorce en 1991 à cause des révélations de la relation Donald Trump avec l'actrice Marla Mapples dans la presse à scandale. Il a remporté une procédure judiciaire contre son ancienne épouse sur une clause du contrat de mariage, ce qui n'a pas nui à leurs bonnes relations ensuite. Il se marie à Marla Mapples en 1993 mais les deux se séparent en 1997 et divorcent en 1999. Un enfant est né de cette union en 1993. En 1998, il a entamé une relation avec le modèle slovène Melania Knauss, avant de se lier à elle en 2004 et de se marier en 2005. En 2006, en même temps qu'elle est naturalisée Américaine cette année, Melania donne naissance à un enfantMelania Trump, la First Lady en Chanel et en Dior qui "ne pète pas" !. *Ivana Zelníčková **Donald, Jr. (né en 1977) ***Kai Madison ***Donald John III ***Tristan Milos ***Spencer Frederick ***Chloe Sophia **Ivanka (née en 1981) ***Arabella Rose ***Joseph Frederick ***Theodore James **Eric (né en 1984) *Marla Maples **Tiffany (né en 1993) *Melania Knauss **Barron William (né en 2006) Fortune thumb|right|170px Il déclare une fortune de dix milliards d'euros. Certains détails : *23 biens déclarés valant chacun au moins 50 millions de dollars (terrains de golf, hôtels, appartements). *Il occupe 515 fonctions différentes et dispose de 168 sources de revenus et actifs. *''The Apprentice'' : il touche près de 214 millions de dollars pour une saison de cette émission qu'il présente en tant que créateur et co-producteur (plus de 15 millions par épisode). Il est l'entrepreneur le mieux payé de la télévision5 chiffres qui résument la toute-puissance financière de Donald Trump. Il possède aussi les droits de plusieurs marques : Miss USA, Miss Univers et Central ParkComment Donald Trump est devenu l'heureux propriétaire de Central Park Lorsqu'il a demandé une autorisation pour un casino dans le New Jersey en 1981, il a déclaré un revenu déficitaire de 3,8 millions pour la période 1978-1979, ce qui lui a permit de ne pas payer d'impôts fédérauxLes impôts de Trump, la question à 100 000 $. En mai 2016, il déclare plus de 557 millions de dollars de revenus et un patrimoine net de plus de 10 milliards de dollars dans sa déclaration financière personnelle déposée auprès de la commission électorale financière (FEC), démarche obligatoire pour les candidats. Pourtant, il attire l'attention ce mois-ci en refusant de divulguer le montant de ses impôts, ce qui est contraire à la tradition présidentielle établie depuis 2016, laissant penser qu'il ne paye que peu ou pas d'impôt en bénéficiant des lacunes de la législation fiscale américaine et des rabattements de l'immobilier. Lui-même explique : « Je me bats très dur pour payer le moins d'impôts possible ... car ce pays gaspille notre argent ». En conséquence, le montant qu'il donne aux associations caritatives, geste important aux États-Unis, reste inconnuLes impôts de Trump, la question à 100 000 $. Anecdotes *Il est de ceux qui mettent en doute la naissance de Barack Obama sur le sol américain et donc la légalité de son élection à la tête du paysEtats-Unis: 54% des républicains croient que Barack Obama est musulman. *Pendant la campagne présidentielle, son étoile sur la Voie de la Célébrité à Hollywood est vandalisée à plusieurs reprises au point que la Chambre de Commerce de Hollywood songe à la retirerTrop vandalisée, l'étoile de Donald Trump pourrait disparaître du "Hollywood Walk of Fame"L'étoile de Donald Trump vandalisée. *Sous le coup de sa campagne, la Tour Trump (Trump Tower) située sur la cinquième avenue à New York, près de Central Park, devient une attraction touristique auprès d'Américains, d'Italiens, de Chinois, de Français et de plein d'autres touristes étrangersLa Trump Tower : nouvelle attraction touristique à New York. *Pour Halloween 2015, une entreprise mexicaine fabrique des masques à son effigie, dans un pays où il est devenu très détesté pour ses remarques pendant la campagne présidentielleDonald Trump star d'Halloween au Mexique. Aux États-Unis, 774 000 masques sont vendus et des déguisements lui ressemblants sont portésDonald Trump fait rire (ou pleurer) tout le monde pour Halloween (et c'est bon pour lui) *Donald Trump devient aussi atypique par sa coiffure, variant du jaune canari au fauve orangé, au point d'être devenu reconnaissable par sa simple apparition. C'est ainsi que The Economist l'a représentée seule au-dessus de la Maison-Blanche pendant la campagne de 2016. Ses cheveux ont certes toujours été longs, mais ils ont évolués dans le sens où sa longue mèche se positionnait vers la gauche dans les années 1970, avant d'être ensuite orientée vers la droite, mais toujours d'un côté uniquement à chaque fois, dans le but de la faire apparaître la plus épaisse possible et couvrir sa raie le plus possible, expliquant ainsi sa raie si basse. L'origine proviendrait d'une réduction de tonsure par un chirurgien recommandé par sa femme qu'il a jugé raté, il se serait donc fait poser des implants depuis"Queue de loutre" et "épi de maïs": des coiffeurs jugent la chevelure de Donald Trump. *Il porte une arme sur lui en permanence pour se défendreDonald Trump : « Si j’avais été au Bataclan, je peux vous dire que j’aurais ouvert le feu » *Son discours anti-immigration a fait bondir de 130% le nombre de passage à la frontière mexicaine pendant la primaireDiscours anti-immigration de Trump : les tentatives de passage bondissent de 130 %. *En 2016, des artistes de Vilnius, en Lituanie, peignent une représentation de Donald Trump et du président russe Vladimir Poutine s'embrassant, représentation devenant vite très populaire et diffusée mondialementLituanie: ils peignent Trump et Poutine… en train de s'embrasser. Citations "Notre pays traverse une passe difficile. Nous n'obtenons plus de victoires comme c'était le cas auparavant. Depuis combien de temps ne sommes nous plus sortis vainqueurs d'un accord commercial avec la Chine ? Ils nous écrasent alors que je les bat à chaque fois. A chaque fois !" :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Donald Trump Presidential Announcement Full Speech 6/16/15. "Quand le Mexique nous envoie ses gens, il n’envoie pas les meilleurs … Drogués, dealers, violeurs." :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Au pays de Walt Disney, faudrait pas prendre Donald Trump pour un Mickey !. "Je serais le président qui créera le plus d'emplois que Dieu ait jamais fait. Je ramènerais nos emplois de la Chine, du Mexique, du Japon et d'ailleurs. Je ramènerai nos emplois et notre argent." :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Donald Trump Presidential Announcement Full Speech 6/16/15. "Des Noirs qui comptent mon argent ? Je déteste ça. Les seules personnes que je veux voir compter mon argent sont des petits gars qui portent la kippa tous les jours." :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Au pays de Walt Disney, faudrait pas prendre Donald Trump pour un Mickey !. "Je pense que la différence qui me sépare des autres candidats, c’est que je suis plus honnête et que mes femmes sont plus belles." :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Au pays de Walt Disney, faudrait pas prendre Donald Trump pour un Mickey !. "Il a dit que j'étais brillant. Cela prouve chez lui une certaine lucidité." :- Au sujet de Vladimir Poutine dans un entretien à Valeurs actuelles publié en février 2016Donald Trump : « Si j’avais été au Bataclan, je peux vous dire que j’aurais ouvert le feu ». "Ma femme me dit en permanence : "Chéri, soit plus présidentiel… !" Un jour, je serai tellement présidentiel, que vous allez vous ennuyer, au point que dans mes meetings, vous ne serez pas 10 000, mais 150" :- Donald Trump en 2016Primaires aux Etats-Unis: Donald Trump va-t-il changer de ton?. *Présidentielle américaine : Donald Trump est riche, mais à quel point ? *L’empire économique de Trump profite de sa candidature Publications... ... de Donald Trump * Trump: The Art of the Deal (1987), co-écrit avec Tony Schwartz * Trump: Surviving at the Top (1990) * Trump: The Art of Survival (1991) * Trump: The Art of the Comeback (1997) * The America We Deserve (2000), avec Dave Shiflett * Trump: How to Get Rich (2004) * The Way to the Top: The Best Business Advice I Ever Received (2004) * Trump: Think Like a Billionaire: Everything You Need to Know About Success, Real Estate, and Life (2004) * Trump: The Best Golf Advice I Ever Received (2005) * Why We Want You to be Rich: Two Men – One Message (2006), co-écrit avec Robert Kiyosaki * Think Big and Kick Ass in Business and Life (2007), co-écrit avec Bill Zanker * Trump: The Best Real Estate Advice I Ever Received: 100 Top Experts Share Their Strategies (2007) * Trump 101: The Way to Success (2007) * Trump Never Give Up: How I Turned My Biggest Challenges into Success (2008) * Think Like a Champion: An Informal Education in Business and Life (2009) * Midas Touch: Why Some Entrepreneurs Get Rich—and Why Most Don't (2011), co-écrit avec Robert T. Kiyosaki * Time to Get Tough: Making America No. 1 Again (2011) * Crippled America : How to Make America Great Again (2015) ... traduites en français *''Survivre au sommet'' (1991) *''Comment devenir riche'' (2005) *''Penser comme un champion : Guide d'éducation informelle sur l'art de mener sa vie et ses affaires'' (2009) *''L'Amérique paralysée'' (2016) ... sur Donald Trump *Jean-Eric Branaa et François Durpaire, Qui veut la peau du parti républicain ?... l'incroyable Donald Trump (27 février 2016) *Nicolas Bonnal, Donald Trump, le candidat du chaos (20 avril 2016) *Desire Kraffa, Donald Trump - une Nouvelle Approche du Politique (6 mai 2016) *George Beahm, Donald Trump : La vérité crue (11 mai 2016) *Guy Millière et Judith Millière, Après Obama, Trump ? (25 mai 2016) *Marie-Cécile Naves, Donald Trump (23 août 2016) *Collectif, Donald Trump, une histoire américaine (1 septembre 2016) Références Catégorie:Membre du Parti républicain Catégorie:Milliardaire Catégorie:Homme d'affaire Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Pennsylvanie Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle américaine de 2000 Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle américaine de 2016 Catégorie:Climatosceptique Catégorie:Naissance en 1946 Catégorie:Critique de l'Islam Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Fordham